A veces
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: A veces pasaban cosas en Seigaku que cambiaban la vida de sus estudiantes sólo que ahora le tocó a Sakuno


Era un soleado día y todos en Seigaku estaban disfrutándolo en los patios tomando un merecido descanso después de algunas agotadoras clases, todos los estudiantes estaban tranquilos tomando sus almuerzos sólo relajándose con la suave y fresca brisa que soplaba aquel día, excepto cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos felinos que no dejaba de pensar en cierta chiquilla de trenzas que ya no era tan chiquilla ya que tenía unos 16 años, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que conoció a Ryoma Echizen aunque como dice el dicho "el tiempo no pasa en vano" y al parecer Echizen lo notaba perfectamente al ver a la chica ya que su figura se había vuelto esbelta y bien formada, había crecido físicamente no tanto como él pero había ganado unos centímetros, sus atributos eran notados por muchos chicos en Seigaku, lo que ponía de mal humor al mencionado novato, ya que nadie podía estar con ella más que él, aunque el mismo no se atreviera a demostrarlo; pero siguiendo con Sakuno podemos decir que su habilidad en el tenis había mejorado claro que no al grado de llegar al mismo nivel que Ryoma pero al menos se defendía, y aunque habían pasado los años ella aún seguía siendo la misma Sakuno de siempre, igual de tímida, igual de torpe, igual de tierna, igual de amable, igual con las trenzas, igual de linda,...igual de enamorada de su príncipe.

Todo ese año escolar había sido como los otros, nada extraño o fuera de lo ordinario pero a veces las cosas parecían tener un giro inesperado como por ejemplo que Ryoma reconociera aunque fuera a sí mismo que estaba interesado en Ryuzaki, ninguna chica había logrado ese efecto en él mas que ella, lo cual la hacía especial. Y para asegurarse que ese territorio era suyo y que los demás los supieran a veces hacía cosas que a Sakuno sorprendían por ejemplo un día mientras Sakuno esperaba a Tomoka enfrente de los baños precisamente Ryoma iba saliendo y a verla le sonrió y la saludo cómo si de su mejor amiga se tratase, ella quedó pasmosa por la actitud del chico y de hecho quedó atónita por unos segundos pero cuando despertó del trance agitó su mano a manera de saludo mientras sentía que su cara era invadida por un intenso rojo; otro día mientras caminaba por el pasillo Sakuno vio que Ryoma se aproximaba junto con Momo platicando de algo pero así como son Momoshiro y Ryoma sólo había dos temas posibles: comida o tenis, aunque qizá fueran ambas ya que creyó oír del más grande algo sobre jugar tenis con hamburguesas, pero al instante olvidó todo en el mundo al ver cómo esos penetrantes ojos se posaban sobre ella, con una mirada tan profunda que fácilmente se podría deducir que Ryoma podía leer hasta el inconciente de la castaña.

Sentir la mirada de Ryoma sobre ti y aguantarla es una labor titánica, ya que en cuanto ves su ojos no sabes si apartar la mirada de ellos por nerviosismo a que se meta en tu mente o quedar atrapada en ellos por siempre o al menos hasta que él quite la vista primero. Eso lo sabía muy bien Ryuzaki Sakuno, al igual qe sus gestos amables que sólo tenía a veces. Como ayudarla a practicar tenis o acompañarla a su casa cuando era muy tarde o simplemente un "gracias" después de algún favor, sé que esto no suena muy importante o como algo digno de aplaudirse pero tratandose de Ryoma creo que si era bastante loable.

Parecía ser que el corazón de ese chico frío había sido derretido por aquella dulce chica de larga cabellera, era algo que sabía y que sus compañeros del club de tenis notaban, aunque algunos no dijeran nada al respecto; el año casi terminaba y los proyectos finales tenían que ser entregados pronto, lo cual sumergía a todos los alumnos en una ambiente de estrés continuo ya que cuando apenas entregaban un trabajo ya tenían que empezar a hacer el otro, algo que en lo personal llega a fastidiar mucho pero que al mismo tiempo es divertido ya que sales más seguido y pasas más tiempo con tus amigos. Había un proyecto en especial que era de suma importancia, era como un concurso para hacer que una canica caiga lo más lento posible por un "laberinto" hecho por ti mismo, era de la clase de matemáticas y aunque no lo preciera era algo de lo que tu calificación final podía depender ya que valía un punto y si ganabas el concurso eran dos puntos nada despreciables y más en esa materia, así que supongo que ése era el proyecto que preocupaba a la mayoría de la comunidad estudiantil en Seigaku.

Sakuno hacía equipo con Tomoka e Irie, quería ser con Ryoma pero sólo había 2 opciones: o le diría que no o si le dijera que sí no se concetraria en el proyecto por estar con Ryoma, así que tomo la sabia desición de hacer el trabajo con otras personas, pero parece ser que Sakuno ya no necesitaba tanto de un pretexto para hablar con Echizen ya que a veces el solito llegaba con ella a iniciar una conversación aunque fuera sólo del único tema que al pequeño Seigaku le interesaba: el tenis. Aunque a la de trenzas eso no le importaba con tal de estar con Ryoma y platicar.

La fecha de entrega del proyecto de matemáticas había llegado y todos estaban muy nerviosos porque ese día en la tarde debían exibirlo ante el público y probar sus dispositivos para el antes mencionado concurso así que ese día desde en la mañana se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente aunque a veces los chicos del equipo de tenis en especial los titulares que son una panda de despreocupados en cuanto a la escuela exceptuando a algunos claro estaban de lo más tranquilos y eso se podía notar porque precisamente esa mañana se pusieron a jugar algo sobre a ver quién decía la mayor mentira, un juego al parecer tonto pero pues qué le vamos a hacer a estos muchachos, durante todo el entrenamiento se la pasaron diciendo barbaridad y media mientras que todos los demás estaban al borde del desmayo ya que sus proyectos aún no estaban terminados y tenían pocas horas para finalizarlos, en los pasillos no había nadie, sólo se veía a una chica de coletas pasando tranquilamente hasta que fue interrumpida por el director quién le pidio de favor que le llevara una circular a los del club de tenis para que no olvidaran asistir esa tarde al concurso, la chica aceptó el mandado con ya que era el pretexto perfecto para ir a saludar a los apuestos muchachos que eran miembros de dicho club, sobre todo a los titulares.

Al llegar a los vestidores no pudo evitar escuchar por accidente la conversación a puerta cerrada de los chicos quienes aún seguían con su juego y fue entonces cuando escuchó lo siguiente:

Momoshiro: y tú ¿qué tienes que decir Echizen?

Ryoma: ¿sobre qué?

Momoshiro: ya lo sabes¬¬

Ryoma: pues...que la verdad Ryuzaki no me interesa, sólo una chica más que se coló como una amiga pero sólo eso, no siento nada por ella, eso es todo.

Al escuchar esto Tomoka no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión, dejó la nota pegada en la puerta y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su querida amiga para contarle todo, tal vez la lastimaría pero debía decírselo antes de que se hiciera más ilusiones con el novato.

Mientras la conversación seguía:

Eiji: Nya! ésa si que ha sido una gran mentira o´chibi

Fuji: Así es, me temo que Echizen nos ha ganado a todos

Momoshiro: Sin lugar a dudas te llevas la victoria esta vez

Ryoma: hmp! Mada Mada Dane.

Tomoka encontró a Sakuno y le contó todo lo que había oído en la conversación la castaña al oír eso sintió como si una placa de fino cristal dentro de ella se rompiera como si alguien la hubiera pisado, después sintió el mismísimo vacío en su interior para que luego en su mente se sintiera como en una historia o cuento fantástico algo que dio como un efecto de anestesia, era como si lo estuviera soñando solamente un montón de emociones contrariadas la llenaban, luego de eso su amiga tuvo que irse para terminar con los últimos detalles del dispositivo y Sakuno se retiró sileciosa hacía su casa, llegó se encerró en su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa pero hubo un momento en que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin su permiso, no podía evitar sentirse triste y a la vez enojada consigo misma por haberse ilusionado cuando menos debía, cuando termino de cambiarse bajo a comer y como su abuela no estaba se quedo sola en la cocina a penas ingiriendo un poco de sopa más a fuerza que de ganas ya que se sentía algo miserable y no quería hacer nada, luego de todo eso sintió como sus energías se desvanecían de su cuerpo, así que resolvió ir a su cama y dormir para olvidar un poco su tristeza, no lo veía como un descanso sino como un espacio de tiempo en el cual no se sentiría como en ese momento, era la única ventaja que encontraba en ello, al despertar tenía que regresar a la escuela pero antes de eso se tenía que ver mejor a cómo en ese momento se veía así que lo que hizo fue tomar ese sentimiento cual bocado y tragárselo sin probar su sabor; llegó justo a tiempo para el concurso lo cual lo tuvo lo suficientemente ocupada como para pensar en lo que había pasado antes, trataba de comportarse de una manera normal cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y aunque estuvo cerca de Ryoma algunas veces durante la tarde sólo se dedicó a mirar al frente, no a él ni a sus ojos, siempre al frente para no caer en esa desventurada emoción que sabría que llegaría si se atrevía a mirarlo fijo. Pero por extraño que paresca no le dolía era como si aún tuviera anestesia y eso le impidiera sentirse triste.

Así pasaron las semanas y ninguno de los dos le hablaba al otro, ella seguía con su vida "normal" como siempre pero ya no era como antes que cada 2 minutos pensaba en Ryoma o tenía un sueño rosa que los involucraba a ambos, no ya no era así, no esperaba ya nada del chico, ya ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, tampoco le dirigía la palabra, no tenía ya nada que decirle, pero no lo odiaba simplemente sentía algo extraño cada vez que lo veía era una poco común irritabilidad, no le gustaba verlo o que él la viera era cómo si le diera coraje el sólo recordar que esa mirada que él le regalaba era algo más y que ahora sabía que no era cierto, simple y sencillamente era una mirada y ya, nada de especial en eso. Pero sabía que algo raro había en ella sólo que no sabía porqué, hasta que una de sus amiga le dijo que ya no se veía feliz desde aquel día en que se enteró de las palabras de Ryoma, era como si una parte de ella se hubiera extinguido y aunque le costara aceptarlo era verdad, no se sentía completamente bien con eso, quizá era efecto de la anestesia, no le permitía sentir dolor pero al parecer tampoco le permitía sentir total felicidad, pero como tal la anestesia no te permite sentir dolor pero eso no significa que el dolor se haya ido, está pero no lo sientes aparentemente y eso era lo que le pasaba, por eso sentía todos esos sentimientos encontrados al ver al chico de mirada felina, la había destruido de forma imperceptible aún para ella. La había lastimado sin que se diera cuenta.

Echizen no soportaba el hecho de que Sakuno lo ignorara olímpicamente como lo había hecho en los últimos días, a él le gustaba tener la atención de la chica, además de que se moría por hablarle pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, a veces odiaba que su orgullo le impidiera hacer cosas que en verdad quería, así que armándose de valor y de humildad se aproximó a la joven y le preguntó porqué ya no le hablaba, directo al punto, no quería rodeos ya que necesitaba la respuesta de la chica ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, eso era algo secunadrio en este momento sólo estaba ella...

Ryuzaki puso una mueca de sopresa al notar la certera pregunta del chico y sabía que no podía irse de ahí sin darle una respuesta, él no la dejaría irse. Entonces recordó las palabras de aquella tarde y sintio un cierto enfado que se hizo presente en su voz:

-Si no te habo es por tu culpa-

-¿Yo que hice?- cuestionaba irritado

-No fue lo que hiciste sino lo que dijiste, me lastimaste Ryoma, nunca creí que pudieras decir algo así pero supongo que fue mi error por ilusionarme contigo-

-No sé que crees que dije pero yo jamás diría algo malo de ti y mucho menos para lastimarte-

Ante las palabras del muchacho dudo en continuar con su discución-E-Entonces si nunca dirías algo para lastimarme, porque les dijiste a todos los titulares que yo no significaba nada y que no era importante- al borde de derramar unas débiles lágrimas

-Yo...creo que no te quedaste a toda la conversación, sí dije eso pero sólo porque estábamos jugando un tonto juego que trataba de decir mentiras-

Las últimas palabras fueron lo que hicieron que la pequeña reaccionara -¿A decir mentiras?, entonces eso significa que...-pero no pudo acabar ya que alguien la tenía contra si

-Así es Ryuzaki, para mi eres muy importante y quiero que lo sepas, y para que me creas...-sus labios estaban sobre los de la chica de forma tan desesperada que parecía que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, después de todo a veces Ryoma era muy posesivo con lo que le importaba.

-Y es tan así que te quiero que no temo decirte que me gustaría quedarme contigo el resto de mi vida para convencerte de mis palabras- al escucharlo, la castaña lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y dejo escapar unas la´grimas de sus ojos pero ya no de tristeza sino de felicidd de oír decir eso a su príncipe.

Parece ser que a veces en Seigaku pasaban cosas extraordinarias

Sólo a veces veías a Ryoma tan feliz como ahora

Y en veces veías a Sakuno tan segura

Pero lo que nunca pasaba y más sin embargo ahora sucedía era oír a Ryoma decir cosas como esas y sobre todo a una chica y que tal chica fuera Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Pero estas cosas pasan sólo a veces, gracias a Dios que ahora le pasaba a Sakuno =)


End file.
